The Demon's Light: Elite Force
The Demon's Light: Elite Force is a comedy-action TV series that is a spin-off of . It is currently in its first season, and was created by Chase McFly. Premise The Demon's Light: Elite Force is a spin-off of The Demon's Light that follows a newly reunited Melissa, , , Chris, and after a new threat has arisen and destroyed the old , which Chris, Atticus, and Lisa had turned into a home after the defeat of the , the discovery of and the parting of the group. The 5 must work together as an , using all the abilities they possess, to track down the new threat and keep the world safe. Episodes Season 1 # The Reunion: Marshall and Melissa, still in close touch, find out from that the old barn was destroyed. Hurrying to , they meet up with Chris, Atticus, and Lisa, and explain what happened. However, Chris becomes upset when Marshall elects himself leader and tries to find the sinister forces who destroyed the barn on his own. Can the others save him before it is too late? # Holding Out For A Hero: Dismayed and jealous that Chris has the full benefit of his robot powers, Atticus tries to prove he is better on his own, avoiding Chris's offers of prosthetic arms and legs with abilities on them. However, when Steven falls off the roof, Atticus must get Marshall to aid him so he can save his brother and be a true hero. Melissa and Lisa attempt to rekindle a long-lost sisterhood. # Power Play: When Marshall gives Lisa some suspicious things, Atticus begins to get jealous, but he does not know what is really happening. Meanwhile, Chris and Melissa try to pet sit a neighbor's pig, but things get out of hand. # The Demonic Code: When Chris's brother , who he has never met before, comes for a visit, Chris is shocked that he prefers to hang out with the adventurous Marshall and Melissa and is also trying to combat his evil ways. Melissa accuses Atticus of breaking all her things with his weapons, but it was really Lisa. # Need for Speed: Melissa, always rather fast-running and fleet of foot, lands her very own sneaker commercial, but Lisa reveals she's had some athletic training of her own. Meanwhile, and Atticus compete with Chris and Marshall to design a defensive skin-tight suit that will protect them against Eric and Ebert, the duo who ruined the barn. # Follow the Leader: When Ebert and Eric provoke 's daughter, , to cause a bridge to collapse, the team must rush to save the people. Things become worsened, however, by Marshall oversleeping, meaning Lisa must become leader. But Marshall won't let himself be replaced. Meanwhile, moves into Anoethite Towers, as the new Head of Defense. # The List: Lisa takes Atticus to see her marvelous friend, . However, they end up with Eric on their tale. Chris discovers some new sentient action figures, which likewise attract Ebert. Melissa and Marshall must protect a list of their dearest friends from Stella, before she wipes them all out. # Coming In Through the Clutch: Atticus is excited for his favorite athlete, , to arrive in The City of Silver Lights for a sports tournament, but he chooses Chris as his spotter. aims to compete in the tournament herself. # The Intruder: Belle and Marshall discover an intruder ( ) in Anoethite Towers. After a most unfortunate prank session, Chris and Atticus compete with Melissa and Lisa to see who can go the longest without playing pranks, boys or girls. # The Ultimate Power: Chris reveals his ultimate power center to the team, hoping they will not touch it. Meanwhile, Melissa becomes mad at the "Elite Force Break-Down", Oliver's ranking list for the team. # Home Sweet Home: Lisa's twin sister, , comes for a visit. Marshall uses Chris's power core to create more, but he becomes scared once they turn on him. # Sheep-Shifting: When Atticus skips out on traditional Halloween pranks so he can go on a date with Lisa, Chris must continue on his own. But with no success, he eyes Marshall making a serum that will give him shape-shifting powers. As a result, Chris eats the shape-shifting material and begins to glitch, his robotic abilities going berserk and stranding him in the unpleasant form of a sheep. Melissa must protect Jay, as he believes he is cursed to die on Halloween, due to a different member of his family dying on Halloween for the past 4 years. # Game of Drones: Atticus, Marshall, and Chris go to the park for a drone race, where Atticus discovers Marshall's true feelings about Lisa. Melissa must stop Jay from tightrope-walking between 2 buildings. # They Grow Up So Fast: Melissa and Atticus' arrives, with a new baby who coincidentally is named . Melissa and Lisa must take care of little Marshall while Carter runs errands. Meanwhile, adult Marshall obsessively builds a device that reverses the aging process. # The Attack: When Eric and Ebert's auras begin to pop up, the team hops into action to stop them. There's more than meets the eye with Marshall's new girlfriend . Category:Series Category:The Demon's Light: Elite Force